garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Automated, Animated Adventure/Transcript
*''night time at the Arbuckle residence as the camera zooms in. It soon changes to Jon Arbuckle, Garfield and Odie standing in Jon's workplace.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Why not throws his hands in the air. A cartoon show suddenly begins panting. about a cat? *'Odie:' *Gasp* turns toward the screen before walking off saddened. Garfield then pulls a smug grin. *'Garfield:' Why not indeed? watches Odie walk toward the right as Garfield's grin turns to a smile. As Odie leaves the area, Jon moves toward Garfield with his arms out. He then bends down. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I'll draw the cartoons, picks the cat up as the latter stops smiling. and you can model for me! turns to his left and puts Garfield on the table in a sitting position. He turns again, this time toward his desk and takes a seat before holding the drawing desk. Okay Garfield, pose. Try to look like a typical cat. stands up as a background trumpet plays. He lengthens his right arm while his left paw is clenched. Several background violins play as he closes his eyes and puts his left paw onto his forehead. A drum roll is heard as he hops onto right arm in an acrobatic position. He sticks his tongue out while one of his pupils are enlarged. Jon, suddenly gets up and walks toward the exit of the room as Garfield watches. Mmmmaybe, I can find a photo of a typical cat. camera pictures Garfield face which now is angry before the scene changes. *''shot of the "Sprocket Animation Company" is in place.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' I think you'll really like camera zooms in. my idea for a new cartoon show Mr. Sprocket. is shown holding up a paper with Garfield drawn on it. Here it is. camera pans out showing Jon sweating with a large, worried grin. Mr. Sprocket grabs the paper from Jon before looking over it. He turns the paper over to look at the back. Jon nervously gulps as he still sweats. *'Mr. Sprocket:' Does he fly puts up his hand and waves it. through space, or rap dance, fingers of his fingers move across the table. or battle ninjas hits the table with a lengthened hand and save the universe? throws both his arms in the air. I mean what does he do? now shrugs with his hands. Jon turns toward Garfield and Odie who are both looking up at him. The camera now focuses on Garfield. *'Jon Arbuckle:' He sleeps and eats lasagna. now grins. Mr. Sprocket gets up angrily. *'Mr. Sprocket:' Dumb, Dumb, Dumb! three look at him with wide eyes. Kids today don't want to watch a cartoon about a cat! slams his hand onto the Jon's drawing. Garfield throws his right arm in the air as the camera focuses on him. *'Garfield:' They're culturally deprived. Sprocket starts to walk out of the room. *'Mr. Sprocket:' Come on Arbuckle, puts his index finger up. The camera then focuses on his face. Let me show you what the cartoon business is all about! Garfield and Odie each shrug at each other before all follow Mr. Sprocket. A sign with a green hand and red writing states: "Animation Department". As the others come from the left, Mr. Sprocket stands in front of a purple swing door. *'Jon Arbuckle:' This is where all those people sit appears smiling before pointing toward the door. doing all those drawings? camera then shows a surprised Mr. Sprocket. *'Mr. Sprocket:' Drawings? begins to laugh before opening the purple door and entering. Other studios have people doing drawings. again, follow him. *''are now in a room filled with different computers.'' *'Mr. Sprocket:' Here, we do it all by computer! It's modern, it's efficient and it saves a lot of money... Am I right? camera focuses on Jon and the pets. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Are the cartoons better? then changes to Mr. Sprocket's face. *'Mr. Sprocket:' Nah, but you can't have everything! large computer with buttons, tachometers and a singular lever is shown. Mr. Sprocket enters the shot. Now, I'll show you how to make your idea into a real cartoon series. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends